


Sincerely, Yours

by amariseclipse



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Past, Slow Burn, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amariseclipse/pseuds/amariseclipse
Summary: Ever, a never after. It's in your hands to decide such. Locked away. For millennia she hid. It was all in a blur that a fleeting dream such as him – no more than a mere figment of imagination, became so real and she felt wistful.She was greeted by a small narrative, filled with raw passion. Though, she was built to be insensitive with any affliction of life. Her fingers unconsciously touched the page softly. Knowing the truth was the only saving grace she longed sought for.---Recently edited: 02|10|21
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 23





	1. It's Been Too Long

**Sincerely, Yours | _Chapter One: It’s Been Too Long_**

It’s been too long.

There was no point in denying her morbid fascination, everyone is entitled to their own interest; but forcing it upon on others, not. To make one's Hell to a personal Heaven, they have their own means of making it viable. Now, with that being said.

Something was about to come — perhaps a premonition of some sort, that she can’t help but feel unease since the beginning of day. 

_Would it be appropriate to describe such as a nightmare?_ Though she felt no fear; no other than the feeling of as if being repressed. It was no more than that, odd; on such beautiful morning, no crack-whore to give her a headache, none the latter.

 _Humans. Vile creatures._ A life form that revels at nothing but another's misery. The world, in which where they reside, had always been such a place that invites chaos to wreak havoc.

A playground for those who loved to play _God._ A _haven_ for false peace that their _ruler_ instilled.

If anything, they bare no semblance to the Almighty's image. Nothing. If they were, then another's life wouldn't have perished for temporary pleasure — instead, they would've _preferred if they died in their stead as a form of sacrifice_. Just like their _God._

Inviting you to join _his_ kingdom, though you fear _death_ itself. Wanting. Begging. Asking to give back your life that has been taken from you. _Too bad_ , life doesn't give you second chances. Once _you_ — or _they_ expire, nothing is left but a hollow shell of the body where you used to be. And the scariest part; watching your body _decay_ , unmoving and unresponsive.

All while being helplessly devoured from flesh within. 

A year, perhaps millennia. The whispers; they became loud and clear. Full of hate. Malice. They were filled with words of wanting to drag you down. It wasn't a rare occurrence anymore, it became frequent rather than the supposed ‘fleeting dream’.

Would it be appropriate to describe such as a nightmare? Albeit her eyes were open, she can't think of why; her chest pounding, mind empty as her self strain into utter darkness. The silence caressed her skin with gentle touches, smoothing her soul.

 _It had been one hell of a rough awakening_ , all she can hope was for the soft and quiet impact that the comforts of her bed had provided.

“Dad!” A frowned settled on her lips, “what the hell?”

“You were taking too long, apple pie. What the hell indeed!” He chuckled, his razor sharp teeth dangerously glinting. “Perhaps, you wished to remain lurking in the dark. But your mother and I. Mostly me, darling!”

He flashed her a smile, “I was starting to get impatient that I decided to fetch you, otherwise I wouldn’t have awoken up you from your slumber.”

“Dad, please.” She buried herself further, “just leave me alone. For eternity, if you can.”

“I believe that is an impossible feat, apple pie. We have all _eternity_ , as you see.” He jested. “You don’t have much time. Do move quickly as you can, we can’t have you missing breakfast now, _do we?”_

He lightly tapped the floor with his staff, “your mother would have my head on the table.”

“That sounds lovely dad.” A glare was thrown in his way as his smile extended, “now, now, is that how you greet your father?”

She was stuck in a deep, forgotten limbo; thick nimbus that mimicked ennui. It felt like as if she was in one of those _nineteen-thirties_ cartoons.

Panting. Wheezing and clutching her chest. She tried to make sense of the reality. It was all a dream, she say. The rambunctious blaring and her father, they were rude, so, so rude. From the middle of her dream, the sound jarred and brought her sharply to the real world.

 _It’s okay. You’re fine._ You know you were, but her mind was telling her otherwise.

"For heaven's sake, would you please — " She groaned.

“Now, what did I tell you about cursing, darling?” He turned his head to look at her with a reprimanding tone.

“— _that it is taboo_ and that is not how a proper lady acts.” Dropping the last three words of the sentence to a grumble, there was no point in denying that her senses were brought back to life. He hummed in satisfaction.

“Very good, apple pie! Next time, don’t mention such atrocious word.” He made a swift turn. “We will be downstairs waiting, hurry now.”

Often she wonder how she managed to get her hands on such anomaly. A sigh could only escape her lips. She breathed low and slow, _early time_ — _must've been important._ Slightly pinching the bridge of her nose as she stalled for a few more minutes. 

The dream. Thought it was inevitable to avoid fate, the affliction on grew further till her heart recognized no pain. It can't be helped, ever since that reoccurring dream whom a person she never met, it was odd even. Why bother?

They float like an unanswered call, but only a faint of echo of what they had been. Normally, it was twisting and turning that suffocated her in her own whispers. There was a time that they became nothing but tormentors which became fleeting. 

Her hands travelled towards the nightstand, blindly searching for something. Where is it? She tried to find the _book_. It was more of like a personal diary that she had. She never knew why, reading and writing have always been a way for her to relax — ever since as a child, even today. The solace it brought her was _unmatched._

The first time she opened a page _ever-so-lightly_ with her hands back then. She was greeted by a small narrative, filled with _raw passion._ Though, she were built to be insensitive with any affliction of life.

A smile graced her lips.

He was such an odd fellow. Oh, how his eyes spoke all of the newborn spring; green hues of the forest in summertime, they were alluring in a way you couldn't understand. Perhaps his smile, it was unsettling, as if it was permanently embedded on his face. 

_Who would've thought that you’d be stuck pondering over a dream?_ Her heart and mind must've been in a gutter to let time pass on such indecent speed with just overthinking. While the silly little banters in her head lasted, _need I remind you?_

_Your mother and father were waiting, downstairs._

The vicious cycle she was in was no more than a mere sick joke. Bestowed upon her _stasis_ heart; unable to feel like normal. If it weren't for that protective layer. Who knows what might've been; her weal strong as a meek kitten. _She wouldn’t be able survive the harsh conditions of the world._

Time to get up. She shot up from bed. Another day at living life.

It was already morning, sunup; red skies diffused the red lights into a kind welcome. Calming. She basked in the pentagram’s warmth that trespassed through the giant windows, despite the tranquility it relinquished, her mind was in a very dark place.

It was bleak, dreary and ominous, the random thoughts that popped inside her head weren't normal — in fact, peculiar and disorientating would be the right words to describe such. 

"I can't believe this is happening right now." She murmured under her breathe, rubbing her temples. From the windows come a refreshing blow of air, enlivening her senses with a gentle ease.

The sunlight is ever-warm and the thing about _life._ It pushes you until you yield; just to see if you can put yourself back on together.

“Life is nothing but a fleeting dream,” brushing her hair gently. “The world is a _stage._ And a stage is world full of entertainment.” Society its director, and humanity its actor and actresses. It’s about time she finished preparing what was about to come.

Forever, it might strike fear in people’s heart; specially _death_. But for her, that wasn’t the case anymore.

* * *

“So – uh, what’s up?” She began despite being disoriented, “that,” she looked up to meet their eyes, “you woke me up?”

“Oh, I was bored, apple pie.” For a moment, she felt her heart come into a halt. “Your mother and I wanted to see you, is all. You have succumbed to quietus for quite a long time, almost like as if you’re dead, sweetheart.”P

erhaps it was the growing irateness that caused such effect. She wanted stay straight-faced.

“But, I’m dead. The very definition of _death._ ”

What unforgivable sin did her soul commit; that she suffers such infernal damnation. He merely laughed like it was a joke, “Do you feel guilty? Like, at all?”

“Eternal slumber could only do so much.” He hummed, seemingly satisfied. “Believe me, apple pie. I’ve tried. Your mother made it an endeavour to dominate me during my years of torpor,” his eyes flickered to her in a mischievous manner, “it was interesting experience might I add.”

“Was that information necessary?”

“Luci, dear. She just woke up, give our little darling a break.” She gave her mother a knowing look. “It has been quite a while indeed. She still must be disoriented.”

Her mother continued. “Don’t mind your father, dear.”

She pinched his cheeks in the process including hers, ever-so-gently with a felicitous expression.

“Mom – not you too.” Her mouth twitched upward. There wasn't much to say about the place she grew in, other than the rising crime rate in the past decades, it was another story, for another day — let's just say that it didn't sit right in her stomach, it left a bitter taste in her mouth despite being exposed to such. 

“I don’t have time to feel guilty, apple pie. And neither do you –“ He stopped short, momentarily narrowing his eyes at something.

“How long had she been sleeping again Lilith, darling?” He finally found the right words, after stalling for a few minutes. His wife looked at him, pondering; trying to find the right words as well.

“I believe, it’s been seventy-one years since?” He choked, “that long? My, my it has been quite a while.”

“It’s twenty twenty-one! You sure missed a lot, might as well compare you to a toddler, apple pie!”

The anger that resided inside her heart long dissipated. It has been an hour since the eventful incident passed, whatever silence can be — she can't pass a few moments of torment that she knew. Mischief is the eye of the beholder, as what others may say.

She knew what was coming but the severity of such was always unpredictable; at least when it came to her family, the _Magne_. 

“Please, just let my soul be at peace.” She covered her face with her hands, “if you have naught important to discuss, I’ll be going up in my room, sleep for another hundred years or so.”

“But, darling. You don’t have a soul.” He retorted, a smile adorning his face. “Oh, don’t go acting like a teenager now. There _is an_ important matter that we needed to discuss with you,” his voice became low.

“You have _no_ say in this whatsoever, daughter.” Just great. The intention behind his eyes wasn't something that could easily be ensured. Despite his obnoxious and exuberant personality, everything was in place; a fine and peaceful ambient. How she wished.

“What would that be?” She asked.

“As you know, princess. It’s about time hell should know the next heir to the throne — that your sister had long abandoned. Sounds fun, apple pie?”


	2. Duty Bestowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an amusing reaction coming from his daughter. Why the look of aflutter?

**Sincerely, Yours | _Chapter Two: Duty Bestowed_**

****

“Y—you what now?” Everything was too much. It was too much to take it at all once. “In three days —what that’s—no. Not enough time! Oh, don’t mind me dad. I’m having a panic attack. Do continue what you want to say.”

As she walked back and forth; holding her head. She bit the fingernail on her thumb, she paced restlessly.

“Indeed, apple pie. Aren’t you excited?” The enthusiasm in his voice was evident. “Oh, I can’t wait to see the surprised look on our abhorrent subjects.” He continued to voice out the endless possibilities.

“What are the odds of chaos ensuing, right Lilith?”

Her mother hummed in delight, seemingly excited as well; for what was about to come. All while their daughter was slowly _dying inside apparently_ and losing her sanity each seconds passed.

Her father would glance at her, time to time. The corners of his lips fighting a smile and his eyebrows slightly raised. It was a vain attempt at keeping his grin at bay.

 _What an amusing reaction_ coming from his daughter. _Why the look of aflutter?_

“But— I don’t want to—” Her eyes were twitching, same goes for the corner of her lips, “I may be the devil incarnate, it isn’t right to just declare a new ruler without going through the proper process!”

Only a _madman_ would do such audacious decision; giving the kingdom. To the hands of which the denizens know nothing about.

“Nonsense, my dearest apple!” She jumped, startled by her father’s touch. “You will have no problem in doing your responsibilities _right,”_ he patted her shoulder gently.

“After all, you take a lot after _me, even your traits are rotten to the core._ ”

“Ha ha, very funny dad.” His grin grew wider as a sigh escaped her lips, “where is Charlie?”

“I just want to know what happened that I’ll be the one burdened with her duties and responsibilities.”

“Oh, I forgot to mention.” He looked away, as if he wanted to avoid the subject when he sat back down, “I suppose you have the right to know,” he drummed his fingers against the table, “your sister had chosen a path to astray. Her undoable dream led her to a silly idea as _redemption._ ”

“A balmy nonsense,” he clicked his tongue.

Each word was emphasised with disdain, “enough said about your sister! Your mother and I have a royal event to prepare. It’s about time you make your presence known to all demon kind. _Ah, how fun it would be to invite the overlords._ ”

His energy was like an endless, bottomless pit. She listened, nodding her head as his words fell on deaf ears. What a strange occurrence that her mind drifted, though her thought was empty. Normally, it was twisting and turning that suffocated her in her own whispers.

Charlie. _Charlie left to pursue her dream._ Even knowing such news, she could never bring herself to harbour antipathy towards her; not when she helped her through her despondent time in the seventeen to eighteen-hundreds — during the last centuries.

Before willingly yielding to the temptations of _eternal peace._

“[name], dear.”

Her mother turned around, facing her. He was still talking, “I know everything is a lot to take in right now. Your father, well — he’s just being himself,” a chuckle escaped her lips.

“He worries a lot for your future, just give it a chance okay?”

She cupped her cheeks, pressing her lips tenderly on her forehead, “you have three days before it happens, rest easy, my little darling."

On the balcony that night the red sky never settled, she stayed while calming her thoughts. Time passed slowly yet the cold stole her heat in an indecent speed. She didn't mind nor bothered to get inside, to feel the comforts of her soft bed once more.

 _What happened during the centuries of her torpor?_ She needed to know, a sigh escaped her lips. And the only person that she could ask right now was _her,_ Charlie. But how would she react? After gone for only God knows how long, it was only natural for her to demand an answer; _a closure._

_You can’t run forever from what you were destined to become, little daughter._

“Great, how will I able to face her?” Her voice trailed off, she hadn’t realised she was holding her breath, “like, hey Charlie! It’s me, I just woke up after seventy-one years of napping!” As if it was that effortless.

“And I just wanted to call you, to let you know that I have no idea what’s happening around me and I’ll be the next queen of hell! Woo!”

“Kingless at that too.” She murmured, eyebrows lowered. “I hope we could catch up.”

 _Yeah, if only it was that easy._ The biggest question; was she still the same Charlie? A lot can change in time. She was young, still have a great deal of time ahead of her back then.

Growing and moving, to became the powerful woman she was destined to be, the unstoppable force that will soon shake hell with her astonishing willpower and kind heart. _What was she like now?_

She was thankful that her mother had given her the address of her new establishment; telephone number as well. Despite her decisions not favoured by their father, her mother was just supportive ever as she can be.

 _Ring ring_ —

“H—hi, this is the Happy Hotel!”

A familiar sweet voice she knew too well began to speak. Her voice, it remained warm like the early hell spring she favoured in her childhood. As radiant as the pentagram, soft as that of a demonic kitten's fur.

“Oh gosh, Vaggie!” She could hear excited whispers from the other line. “Our first ever call! What do I do? I can’t screw this up,” her voice trembled in concern.

 _You know, I can hear you right?_ A soft chuckled evoked from her throat.

From a distance, an unfamiliar female voice replied, she encouraged her. A gentle gaze nestled in her [E/C] orbs, what the other person mentioned never mattered; she was a woman of bottomless words, get the conversation started and it will never end.

“But if it’s a prank call, I’ll make sure to block their number so that they would never call again.”

“R—right, don’t worry Vaggie! I’m sorry about that, it’s just that you’re the first one to call us. You don’t know how much happy we are right now! Thank you so much, what can we do for you?” Words poured out from her mouth, like drowning in a verbal lava.

“I am Charlie Magne, owner of the Happy Hotel! Where we give you another chance at life through redemption!” So, this is what her father meant.

People would often question her exuberance; to where it came from. How she was nice and optimistic. Charlie, she’s just being _Charlie._ Her voice, it was still the same. What did she look like now?

“I’m sorry if I’m stalling you by talking too much. Please, may I know your name?” She asked excitedly, waiting for her to reply. Somehow, she felt reluctance.

 _Here goes nothing_.

* * *

In the evening, nothing much was done. The futile attempt in helping her lethargic, quiescent _self_ of keeping her priorities in check —no work was commenced. She just got out, fresh from the showers too, it wasn't surprising to see her wasting time; watching whatever the television had offered her in black and white. Annoying, yes — frustrating, yes.

Give her time. Everything will be back to normal soon enough.

“[name], apple pie?” Her head turned around to face her father, looking at her as if she had grown two heads, “you do know that we have _VoxTube_. I believe you would fancy that than a black and white tv show, my dear.”

“Hellflix perhaps?” He held a peculiar rectangular box in his hand, waving the object in front of her face.

“Why would I want a demonic fur?”

Her father seemed to be undergoing a painful inner battle with himself. The reason; _it was unknown to her._ “A tube that has vocals, a voxtube?” He was barely successful in doing so, “how would a tube provide me entertainment?” She asked.

“Is it a new brand of radio?” It was becoming too much to handle.

His hand clutched his abdomen, in pain; clinging for dear life. “It appears it slipped my mind, give me moment,” a lonesome tear began to form on the corner of his eyes. “Take this off my hand, it’s yours. I’ll be back in a bit.”

She watched him go, walking rather strangely at a fast pace. “Hey, what am I supposed to do with this box — hey, dad!” A frown made its way to her face as his silhouette gradually disappeared from her sight.

“And you left me.” Great.

It was made from some kind of metal. It was light and easy to hold. Was this the VoxTube that her father had mentioned or he was playing yet again, another cheap trick on her? She examined the box keenly, noticing a small button that was mounted to the side. _Perhaps_ , a trap that was placed to tempt none the wiser.

“What’s this?”

Once she pressed the button gently as she could. The box was thrown across the floor as soon as its light temporarily blinded her vision. The foreign object startled her; what was that?

Her heart thrummed in her chest; the intensity of how she stared at it made her contemplate whatever she had in mind.

“[name], dear. Your father had asked me to teach you how to use a hellphone.” Her eyes frantically darted to the direction of her mother’s voice.

“Oh. Oh my, dear, are you alright? You look like as if you had seen a ghost.”

Not a moment too soon, Lilith noticed bits of metal broken into oblivion on the floor. If she could recall, her husband had informed her along the lines of, “I gave her the phone, darling. Now, do what you must.”

That was now shattered, unable to serve its purpose.

“That _thing,”_ she started, pointing at the floor where the box was, “That _thing tried_ to blind me. I have every right to defend myself!” Her big (E/C) orbs stared at her with such sincerity, “I just pressed the tiny button on its side and it suddenly lit up — I know it sounds crazy mom — but that _thing._ That contraptionis dangerous!”

“I now understand what you’re father meant.” Her mother too, tried to fight the same monster her father had.

“Dear, come with me for a minute. You have so much to learn about the current.” They walked around, admiring the flourishing life at the palace garden.

“Would you like to have some tea while we are at it, dear?” She asked to which she nodded, “ and do pay Charlie a visit at her hotel tomorrow, your sister’s been _dying_ to see you,” a small smile adorned her lips. “I’m sure that you would like that before the official announcement right, sweetheart?”

“Uh, about that mom. I kind of broke her when I called, will she be fine?” Her eyebrows raised in amusement.

“I got excited,” she explained. All while having a lovely stroll in the garden. It was one of those solitary moments she enjoyed. Well, back then. “That I immediately called her. There’s a lot of question that I wanted to ask her but I don’t think three days are enough to make up for that.”

“I guess, she’s still the same?”

A sad smile adorned her face, though it didn’t reach her eyes. They were still shining, full of life and truth to be told. She was anything but the _devil incarnate_ she deemed herself to be. She knew, Lilith knew; in spite being a _hell-born_.

She just knew Charlotte and her were _unique_ in their own ways. But, she would love to keep that beautiful knowledge by herself.

“What did you use to call your sister, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“A candlestick telephone.” She stifled a giggle.

“Oh dear, it appears that you were right. Three days won’t suffice. I’ll send a message to your sister, I believe her assistance would be of great help.”

“Something tells me you’re planning on sending me away.”

“Oh, hell no. How about you go out and explore the city first?” She winked. “I won’t tell your father.” _How devious._


	3. Unwanted Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Has anyone seen Al?"

**Sincerely, Yours | _Chapter Three: Unwanted Counter_**

“Has anyone seen Al?” Meanwhile, in a hotel, where everything surprisingly was still intact; though it appears that a certain someone was missing. Nothing much was done.

Again, aside from the constant general cleaning from a lovely, tiny demon and the usual bar maintenance that involved heavy drinking from an alcoholic cat.

“Don’t fucking ask me, I’m not that radio bastard’s body guard.” A gruff, deep voice replied.

“He’s walking outside or whatever. Now, leave me alone kid.” He stood behind the counter, drinking his day away. 

* * *

She let out a breath that seemed to stutter in her lungs. It was as if a burning ball of fire was searing the walls of her chest. It hadn’t been long since her peregrination and she was already at her limit.

With a huff, her hood was the only protection that shielded her from the harsh air. Soft footsteps from the stone pavement resonated within the area, where demons go about their day; their usual business.

Various anthropomorphic beings lurk around as one beside the corner, smoking – looking quite disturbed.

Her eyes explored the surroundings, taking everything in as much as they can. Though others without a care went with whatever they feel best. _How everything changed_ , as her heart swell in excitement and her feet did the walking.

“Hey, watch where yer’ goin’ bitch!”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Aside from the buildings, nothing changed. She peeled eyes away from fuming individual, walking away. There was nothing much she can do with the people that _landed_ in hell, they are here for a reason.

Moreover, it gets constantly exhausting avoiding their debauched nature.

Hell is a place for those who know nothing of peace, black ichor of discordance flows in their veins; albeit not all – some are _redeemable_ that makes you do a double take.

There was no lie in what her father mentioned, it may have been nothing but a balmy nonsense, “a nonsense that somehow has a sense.” She murmured under her breath.

The big clock stood mighty as ever, even from a distance you still have a clear view.

“Extermination is still a thing, huh?” She continued with her little adventure, exploring the rougher ends of town.

The cold breeze accompanied her, billowing her long hair in a gentle manner as her hood fell. She wrapped her arms around herself attempting to get warm, the Sigil of Baphomet was her only light source.

The skies were still the same, painted in hues of bright red. She knew her little exploration would come to an end soon, but it wouldn’t hurt to delay her return just this once. There’s still a lot that she wanted to see, it has been quite a while.

It felt like millennia, cold and hot mixing into something entirely foreign, even the feeling was not pleasant for her. It was getting late; she knew of the dangers that lurked in every dark corners.

To shed the drowsiness from her head, she continued walking without a care. Just this once, is all she asks.

The wallowing darkness of her destination was something to be afraid of, though she felt otherwise. It was just her and the giant pentagram that ruled the skies, she made it to the rougher ends of town. Somehow, there were still denizens loitered within the area. She was too preoccupied with a thought that she hadn’t notice the odd behavior they displayed.

In a distance, she could hear humming. Her eyes darted across the street, the carefree notes that fell in the air, the dulcet tones that created wordless melody; nothing felt more reassuring.

Despite the fear she smelled. Oh, she could smell _them_. It was strangely calming. As the stranger continued to sing an unfamiliar tune to himself.

She couldn’t quite see who or what he was, the demon in red clad as he goes about his day. _Just like a toddler_ , as her father mentioned. Of course, she was unfamiliar with the current time. To inflict enough agita that they cower in fear. _Who was he?_

Her hands instinctively clutched her hooded figure tightly. She was deeply reminded of someone, just by looking at him. Although, she knew it might’ve been just her imaginative mind playing a on trick, still groggy and disoriented.

 _I have to get home_.

The aforementioned individual resumed his stroll, a seemingly innocent smile embedded on his face, ear to ear and incredibly intimidating.

She wandered off as well, caught on her thoughts. She found herself humming along to the unfamiliar tune, bobbing her head.

She wasn’t quite sure, at some point in time she did feel some kind of emotion. Again, how it all became nothing but a distant memory; somewhere residing in her departed heart. There was no point in dwelling.

After all, a woman profoundly _selfish_ as her; it was bound to be like that. It looked like the world never mattered for a moment.

 _Not yet._ She mused. _Only for a little while._

She let her feet take her to _somewhere_ , to whatever place they wanted to wander and feel for themselves. In spite of the throbbing sensation, it was her most beloved way of waking. Had she continued her venturing; she would never be able to return home now. Her mother, _devious_ as she can be, encouraged such actions.

And she took the chance. What might’ve been if she refused to grab the opportunity, who knows.

In a snap of a finger she could return, but what good it would do to strip her the joy of learning? And wherever she goes, new things were sure to follow.

Her eyes glanced around. Looking. The demon that prompted other demons to take cover; _hide in fear_ was gone, nowhere to be seen. Though, it was very unlikely for them to cross paths again.

_Hm. What this?_

The rose wilted, albeit, the slight tinge of pink lingered. Almost black and the thorns pale when he left it. For some reason, her heart ached at the coldness it possessed.

 _Everything I hold perish, what is there to cherish when my hands leave me naught?”_ That line.

As she held the blood-stained plantae that was now a repulsive brown with her gentle hands, observing and feeling. She was blissfully unaware of a pair of still soulless red eyes stared keenly.

Oh, did she think he wouldn’t notice _,_ such a curious little dish. How delightfully charming it was so too.

Her body tensed up and froze. Who was that?

He stared at her waiting, holding his staff with both of his hands. _Only a few more steps, darling._ The toothy, sinister grin remained unmoving. To say he’s been craving for entertainment, a new form of investment for his own amusement.

“My, my,” his static voice crackles, “how flattering.” His smirk grew wider, narrowing his eyes in a cold stare, as she did in return. She could almost hear a pin drop at the silence that lingered in the air. Her heart thrummed in her chest. It wasn’t fear, _no,_ it was anything but that. She knew nothing of fear.

“How long had you been standing there?” It was surprising she didn’t seem fazed. 

She peeled her eyes briefly from the individual – dangerously standing a few feet. Almost impossibly, his grin extended inhumanely. If she hadn’t known any better; hell is filled with creatures of baneful influence. Maybe, he was different? Not.

“Long enough to notice that you were following me on my little walk, dear.” He hummed, sauntering towards her – whatever silence can be. Again. She can’t pass the few moments of torment she knew.

He asked, “care to indulge me, darling – “

His smile, present at it is. The intention behind his eyes wasn’t something that can easily be ensured. Her intentions were far from pernicious, yet he acts like it was so. It wasn’t in her best interest to come off as such. And it would be meaningless to give him the benefit of the doubt, though she could care less.

“– as of why you are interested in leaving your presence at my wake?”

His overly chipper demeanor would make anyone uneasy, the way his eyes stare at her with animosity; such as a hunter would do with their prey. He was definitely taller, towering over her with his stature. Not even the slightly she was intimidated. _Quite peculiar._

_And intriguing._

“Look, I wasn’t following you, okay? We happen to have the same route.”

Not even the slightly fear. Shiver? Nothing. He couldn’t see her features fully, only her eyes that shined with sincerity.

 _Where had he seen that before?_ So much _compassion,_ perhaps _humanity._

His crimson gazed established a firm eye contact, as well as hers. They sparkled with amusement and glee akin to his own. She could only wonder what was on his mind right now. His smile wasn’t friendly, but rather a warning – with his _jovial_ words that he delivered with conviction.

“I know it may look like I’m stalking you, but I’m not eer – sir.” Even so, she politely made her statement. Though his actions remained idle, the smile on his face said otherwise.

“I’m just going to go that way – uh, have a good day?”

“Hold on, dear. _I’m not quite finished yet.”_ He took a step closer, and she took a step back. “The night is still young and we have all the time we need, why the rush?”

Those endearments. “But I – “

He waved his hands in a dismissive manner. “Do you suppose I should think that it’s normal to see someone wearing a robe and walking discreetly? I don’t believe so, dear. Indulge me.”

The longing stare he had, the unmoving smile adorning his face felt eerie as his eyebrows raised in amusement.

“There is more to it than what you are telling me,” his eyes squinted, tapping a finger to his chin in _feigned_ musing. She took a deep breath, a really long one. It was nothing but a misunderstanding, her big eyes glossed – tired and peeved.

“Look, look here stranger.” _A stranger, is all he was to her._ “Let’s call it a day, I’ll go my way and you go your way, sounds fair?”

They said that ignorance is bliss, did she not know who he is? He lived a lavish life, loved his privileges; hence the fame back in the living. Albeit, he was never the type to flaunt his status.

“My dear, I am anything but a _stranger_ that you speak of.” A silly little darling, that what she was. Frankly, diverting.

“Though, I suppose it’s best to leave it as is,” his grin grew wider and – _sinister._

"I never met you, why else would I follow you?" Of course, the bubbling anger that radiated from the certain demon didn’t go unnoticed.

"Curiosity, perhaps? If you had known who I was, otherwise you wouldn't have followed me."

He was ecstatic, enjoying each second of it – feeding himself with such strong emotion. The way her face contorted into something; though he knew fear wasn’t the reason.

She seemed to be unaware of her own well-being. Other would’ve cower and run once he appears. Yet here she was, an embodiment of ignorance itself to not care for her own skin. As if she was openly asking to be _killed._

"Fair enough." A sigh escaped her lips. He hummed, seemingly satisfied with the sudden turn of event.

"Can you just let me go? It's bad enough I'm talking to a stranger," she averted her eyes. She wasn’t blind nor dumb either. The moment she laid her eyes on him, something changed. In spite of the affable smile, he wore not so long ago.

Not until this point. The flare he had screamed danger, it wasn’t out of the ordinary anymore, having her existence threatened to oblivion. He seems to be the type to revel at someone's misery. _Oh no._

“Alastor, my dear. A pleasure to meet you.” His static tainted voice crackled. "Now, that we are acquainted. There's nothing to worry about then." 

“What's your name, little darling?" 


	4. Farewell, For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My, my, do you truly wish upon such?” He hummed, sauntering towards her. “Careful now, dear. I am someone willing to take on such offer!” His laugh punctured the air and a sonorous laughter of people can be heard as well, coming from him. 
> 
> “If you wish.”

**Sincerely, Yours | _Chapter Four: Farewell, For Now_**

“Go on, darling. I don’t bite – “He jested, his eyes half-lidded, “– though I just might.” Which will mostly likely be the case with how he is presenting himself with his bearing.

She couldn’t help but wonder, there was no lie with what he said and he might just do so if he pleases. They stood there for almost a while, motionless and unmoving. And for reasons unknown, she wasn’t quite sure why she was unable to answer his simple question.

It lasted for eternity, at least that’s what she felt. Unsure – those words have a sense of familiarity in an awkward wave of emotions. Whatever feat she tried to accomplish; it was no use.

The demon towered her, leaning in an uncomfortable angle with his hand stretched. He grabbed her wrist without a warning, giving it a curt shake. For the briefest moment his grin grew wider than before.

She opened her mouth, “Yeah ha ha, that’s great – “only to close again. Her eyes narrowed, why she decided to say anything at all was meaningless. Nothing made sense and if anything, the constant hum of the white noise thickened; with sickening crackles. 

And for him, the little one – _the little darling_ rather was a peculiar creature. A normal demon would’ve looked away, tremble and be paralyzed as soon as his presence was felt. Yet here she was; an enigma. Her orbs may have held limpid innocence, it doesn’t hide the abyss of emptiness that swirled in her eyes.

“My, my, do you truly wish upon such?” He hummed, sauntering towards her. “Careful now, dear. I am someone willing to take on such offer!” His laugh punctured the air and a sonorous laughter of people can be heard as well, coming from him.

“ _If you wish._ ”

The way his eyes flickered as he jested. It was something apparent rather than a joke. She looked at him with intense curiosity akin to his own – confusion. Though, _it was a lot to take in._

“I’d rather not you eat me, please,” she replied. “I know you’re capable of doing it.”

_Did she now?_

“I am simply jesting you, my dear,” amusement coloring his eyes. He shook his head, smiling. _Sharp and gelid._ His eyes don’t portray the words he speaks of, “indulge me then, little darling. What makes you think so?”

What a silly and straight-forward response coming from her. Polite even, perhaps a light that this debauched land failed to taint. Who knows what might’ve been? He would gladly be inclined to deter that light in _oblivion._

Thousands of denizens that crossed paths with him, be it human in his flourishing life. Oh, how he wants to just keep this interesting find to himself.

A character strength that solely depended on primitive drive, that it did not matter – who or whatsoever – stands in her way. Though what she had said surprised him the most.

“ _It takes one to know one, mister_.”

This demon, whoever she was. This demon didn’t show an ounce of fear, nor hatred towards him. So gentle, so innocent. He had never been so intrigued by another demon in all his after life, other than a hotel he claimed as his entertainment. For the first time, an enigma such as himself appeared, the one no one could figure out. It was just too entertaining.

“It’s not like I’m saying you’re b-bad and I’m bad. I just met you and yet I – “ a frown settled upon her lips the moment she realized what she had just said. “Please forget about what I said, I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m terribly sorry for offending you, mister.”

“None taken, my dear.” He sauntered towards her, leaning. “Now – “ as their noses ghosting each other, “it is quite flattering to hear such honest thought.” The smile from his face never left, his finger traveled to her face – stretching her mouth upwards.

“Smile, my dear,” his voice became low. “You’re never fully dressed without one.” She could almost feel his breath against her lips.

“Such lovely manners, not an ounce of corruption contradictory to what you’ve said ‘It takes one to know one’.” Half-lidded, seemingly pleased.

Her eyes rested as well, still the same abyss of emptiness yet full of life; unblinking towards the sinister rubies that rivaled her own. Unfazed as she did before, he had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. The longer she looked, the more she finds herself admiring the features he possessed.

“Yep, I agree!” With a step back. “It’s getting really late; I should get going!”

And another. “It’s really nice meeting you, mister. But I – uh – I have to go.”

Her tone weary, as the static pulsating in his body grew louder. He wasn’t making any progress; it was just a simple question – though It won’t remain unanswered for long. What an amusing reaction.

He hummed, tapping his chin. “Ah, though I suppose it’s getting mighty late. I best be going too, my dear.”

He took her hand in his palm, planting a soft kiss on the back. He looked at her one more time. “Quite a pleasure meeting a _lovely dame_ such as yourself.” He knew.

 _“Without a doubt.”_ His eyes stared into her heart, into her soul. She pulled her hands away, slowly and reluctantly as a low chuckle escaped his lips, “I’d love to stay a little longer. Perhaps to know your name, little darling. Unfortunately, you seem averse it.”

The place where he stood, not so long ago felt naked how her eyes stared at it with such intensity. Though it was quite odd. Compelled, she pondered. Bleak, dreary and ominous. If there had been someone she met more dramatic than those of the women she hears on radio telenovelas.

It was him. 

“Until we meet again, _dear_.”


End file.
